Two Comets and a Girl
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Based off the game "The End of Us", a beautiful game that managed to seep right into this Joker's core. Oneshot.


_Two comets danced, having known of the other's existence since birth._

 _Two comets played, sharing in fun and sparkling happily._

 _Two comets glided in sleep, safe in the knowledge that the other was there…_

Noll sat at his desk, a new book under his nose, though he was already half way through.

"I'm surprised you don't need glasses! Isn't this like your fiftieth book this week?" Gene asked, sitting beside him – the pair usually sat together, making lessons easier with their well-balanced skills.

"Actually, my fourteenth, though fifty would last between Monday and Friday should I not have to attend _lessons_." Noll replied blankly.

"You still count?"

"Of course."

The teacher entered.

" _Settle down, class, today we're doing Algebra…"_

Gene kicked the ball into the steps, sitting down with a sigh.

"You know, you could put that book down for about a day _without_ dying of boredom." he complained, turning to Noll.

"In a bit." Noll mused, deep within the story.

Gene sighed, and walked to sit on the tyre swing at the end of the garden, picking at blades of grass in boredom.

A ball was kicked, and rolled to Gene's side, making him look up.

"One hour." is all his twin said.

 _Gene grinned with happiness…_

Noll rolled over as he turned to see the door open.

"Noll?" Gene asked, dressed in his emerald pyjamas, hugging his light gold bear, a copy of Noll's, although Gene's was called "Honey" instead of "Glucose".

"Can't sleep?" Noll grunted, and Gene nodded.

Noll sighed, and raised his duvet, to which Gene brightened slightly, sliding in beside his twin.

"What was it this time?"

"I got strangled…" Gene replied. "It made me feel like my head was going to explode from needing air…"

Noll gave his brother a rare smile, and gathered his twin in his arms.

" _I'll protect you…"_

 _But then came the asteroid showers, and one guarded the other._

 _But then came the asteroid showers, so the other guarded the one._

 _But then came the large planet, and so down fell one…_

"Noll!" Gene exclaimed, running and blocking the next punch that was going to fall on the tattered student, book sprawled on the ground. "Leave Noll alone!"

It wasn't until much later that Gene sat beside his twin in the Nurse's office, Noll nursing a nosebleed, and Gene dabbing at a split lip. The bullies had run off, nursing their own wounds.

"You shouldn't have tried protecting me, I could have handled them…" Noll frowned, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

" _We're brothers, it's what we're for." Gene smirked with a wince…_

Gene sprawled out on the floor, holding his nose.

"Sophia' _my_ girl!" the boy exclaimed.

"I just said hi! It's not like I'm trying to _flirt_ or anything!" Gene replied, his voice coming out funny.

Another hit landed.

"Leave my brother alone, Mike." Noll snarled, as the air within a two-foot-radius dropped its temperature by several degrees.

The next few minutes was a flurry of fists, until Naru was standing, bleeding and bruised, over Mike.

" _I won't let_ anyone _hurt him…"_

Noll skulked about his room, angry and upset about staying behind.

"Noll! It's time to get up!" Luella called. "You're meant to be giving your lecture in half an hour!"

Noll searched his draws, annoyed to find nothing suitable.

 _Gene's still got some…_

He went across the hall, and entered his brother's room, glancing at the practically-worn-out bear.

"I'm just borrowing a shirt." he muttered, grabbing a clean, black dress-shirt from a drawer.

 _Light_

 _Pain_

 _Movement_

 _Darkness…_

"Gene?" Noll breathed, oblivious to Luella's entrance.

 _Water_

…

…

… Death…

 _The lonely comet couldn't dance, for its partner was gone._

 _The lonely comet couldn't play, for it's other half was gone._

 _The lonely comet searched for its friend, but it's partner was gone…_

"Noll?"

Noll looked up with a death-glare at Martin and Luella.

"Won't you join us? This is a party, not a…" Luella attempted, before stopping herself at her son's eyes, which hardened.

"I'm _fine, Mother_." Noll growled, and she sighed, before leading Martin away.

" _He's so cold, nowadays…"_

Lin knocked, before dumping the ticket on Noll's desk, as Noll sat by the window, his eyes unfocused as he pretended to read.

"I have the tickets." Lin stated.

Noll glanced up, and Lin saw how dead his eyes looked, before Naru turned back to his book.

Lin closed the door as he sighed.

 _Hopefully_ , Naru _will_ get better…

 _Only time can tell…_

Kazuya stepped off the plane, trying to get accustomed to his new name as he grabbed his bag from the conveyor belt and headed for the Western exit.

Ignoring the looks he gained, he bought a map of the area's lakes, studying each one.

In looked, interested, as his young charge pocketed the map.

 _So they are_ really _going to search every lake for Eugene's corpse…_

 _The other comet saw a glow in the dark, and followed it to a girl._

 _The other comet saw the signs of his fellow comet's closeness._

 _So the other comet sent the girl to the fellow comet's aid…_

Mai gave a wide smile at the blossom above her head, and let her eyes follow the falling petals, guided by the wind.

There was the abandoned building.

She felt a pull, and opened the door, the resulting accident and scolding making her head whirl.

How can he go and have a go at her like that? It's totally unfair and cruel!

She humphed loudly as she finally entered class, and barrelled into her seat…

 _Gene floated in the astral plane, watching the glowing, grey shape that was his twin moving with Lin and his shiki to their new destination._

 _That is, until he saw a white speck, not so much unlike his own, close by._

Who's she?

 _He floated down, and watched the girl as she went about her day, noting all the little things she did._

She's suitable, right?

 _Ha, now he just needed to guide the two…_

Mai blushed as she tried getting to sleep, remembering how close Naru had been when he saved her.

 _He was right over me, with the roof on his back!_

Mai flopped backwards, and fell into her dream world…

 _Gene smiled, and she sat by him, hanging their legs in empty space._

" _Why did you save me?" Mai asked, ._

 _Gene shook his head._

" _It wasn't me." he replied. "But, Mai, promise me?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _You'll look after him? He's very, very lonely, since I can't reach him anymore."_

" _But if you're not Naru, then who are you?"Mai asked, look_

" _Hmm… You can call me Naru's reflection!" he remarked, putting his fist in his palm with a smile as he stopped swinging his legs so they were out straight._

" _Hmm… OK, I'll look after him." Mai nodded, swinging her legs…_

 _The other comet glimmered as it watched its counterpart's love grow._

 _The other comet glimmered as it watched the girl's beauty show._

 _Only the other comet knew the love was mutual._

 _Gene watched his brother with a small smirk as he worked._

Naru leant back in his chair, his thoughts wandering.

" _So little brother's still unable to admit it." Gene mused._

"No, she loves Gene." Naru whispered to himself, before returning to his work.

 _Gene slid through the wall and into the reception…_

Mai woke up, an covered her nose with the blanket.

 _Again with that dream… It's_ got _to just be an illusion, I mean, Naru would never say_ that… she thought to herself.

Gene sighed, getting up from the desk where he was sitting.

 _Shall I give her a small push?…_ he thought.

" _Maybe…"_

 _Mai landed in the astral plane, and found Gene waiting, lying on his back and using his hands as a pillow._

" _Gene!" Mai cried, throwing herself at him to give him a hug. "I'm sorry, what Naru said…"_

" _Mai, it's alright, Naru's just a pig-headed idiot. To presume all that…" Gene replied with a smile, hugging her back, before having her sit beside him._

" _But it's not- I don't- What do I do!?" Mai exclaimed, still freaked out._

" _He's leaving soon…" Gene agreed, before smiling. "But, I think that will work…"_

" _What will?!" Mai asked, worried._

" _I'll see you when he returns, sister-in-law!" Gene smirked, before fading away._

" _W-WHAT DOES_ THAT _MEAN?!" Mai exclaimed…_

 _So the other comet joined the one and the girl._

 _So the other comet watched love unfurl._

 _Then the other comet said farewell, and passed on again._

 _Gene righted the picture Naru had lowered, and placed the file Naru had thrown in his "out" tray back in the draw Naru had taken it from, before leaving it open._

 _He then saved the thrown-away box from the trash, and placed the other tiny package he had saved from a dark, forgotten corner over the other side of the world._

 _Following this, he watched as his brother re-entered._

Naru's reaction was immediate, he moved to his desk, and inspected all that had been moved.

 _Mai…_

He shook his head, and moved to return everything to how it had been, before his eyes lay on the package.

 _For Naru, Merry Christmas! Love Mai._

How did this get there? It wasn't in his room earlier…

" _I hate Christmas." Naru frowned as Mai stood opposite him, hands behind her back._

 _Her eyes lost their cheerful glow, and her smile became strained._

" _OK! Then I'm going to just get you your tea like normal!" she replied…_

"I didn't know…" Naru grumbled, before opening it.

Inside, sat a small snow-globe, the figurine being a small ghost with an ivy ring behind it.

" _Merry Christmas!"_ was written around the base in gold on a red and green background, with Naru's Japanese cover-name written on the bottom as "Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya".

 _It must have cost quite a bit…_ Naru thought, before slumping in his chair and covering his face with his hands.

 _Gene gave a tiny smile, despite his slight amount of worry, before sinking through the earth and to Mai's at lightening speed._

 _There he placed another package from England on Mai's desk, and watched again…_

Mai entered her bedroom, and spied the small package.

Reaching over, she gently sat with it on her lap as she sat on her bed.

Undoing the soft-blue ribbon, she lifted the purple lid…

Her eyes widened, and she gently pulled out the note, on which her name sat.

" _Dear Mai,_

 _Happy Birthday._

 _May you have a good day,_

 _Oliver."_

Mai covered her mouth, and she looked in the box again.

A small, dolphin necklace looked up at her with a blue sapphire eye – the same colour as Naru's.

Gently lifting it out, she turned over the note, and found there was more.

"PS: I find this hard to state, but I am sorry for Gene fooling you, and I hope you will accept my feelings…"

The next line had been cut through with a pair of scissors, and Mai flopped back, before raising the necklace to look at it again.

"So… Gene wasn't lying…" she whispered, before curling up in a ball, letting the box fall on the floor…

 _Gene watched as his plan succeeded, and Naru grabbed the next plane for Japan._

 _Two weeks after, he reclaimed ownership of SPR, and under a year later the pair were married…_

 _Now they could dance, the boy and the girl._

 _Now they could mourn, the boy and the girl._

 _Now, together, the boy and the girl._

 _Until the future reunites the comets and girl…_

 **Joker: YEY! Finito!**

 **Naru: Is all this sadism.. Really...**

 **Joker: Shh~ I'm procrastinating so I don't have to write Lin getting carried through a Village unconscious and waking up in a Cell...**

 **Naru: Which story is this?**

 **Joker: ME NO TELLS!**


End file.
